


Pumpkin Spiced Latte

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Huxloween, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux craves pumpkin spiced lattes, which Kylo is happy to make for him. (Decaf, of course.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to do every Huxloween prompt with mpreg, so here goes!
> 
> If you don't like mpreg, you're not obligated to read any of these at all.
> 
> PS - I'm terrible at titles.

"Four?"

"Yeah," Kylo nodded, fishing out his bank card. As he glanced up he scowled, annoyed by the way the barista was looking at him. "They're not for me," he muttered defensively.

The barista subtly raised an eyebrow in a manner that made it abundantly clear he didn't believe Kylo, but he rung the sale up anyway, confined by professionalism.

"They're for my partner," Kylo continued, swiping his card and glaring at the offending syrup. Five should definitely last.

"Mhm," the barista murmured. "Would you like your receipt sir?"

"No. Keep it." Kylo said as he gathered the bottles into the crook of his arm in lieu of a bag - he knew he'd forgotten something important. Oh well. It was somewhat of a distance back to the apartment, but as it was raining heavily the streets were quiet and Kylo could probably jog. It had only just gone 9.30am too, so most people were at work.

"Have a good day, sir!"

Whether the barista noticed Kylo's answering nod or not, he didn't know; he was already halfway towards the door, his mind focused on home.

-

Kylo was almost completely soaked through when he got in the door, and truly cursing himself for forgetting to take a bag with him. The labels on the syrup bottles might not survive.

As he kicked off his shoes and worked his way out his jacket, Kylo listened carefully for sounds coming from within the apartment. He gave a sigh of relief when there was nothing but the sound of rain pattering against the windows and the occasional creak as the old woman in the apartment above them moved around. Hux was still asleep.

Through in the kitchen, Kylo set about patting the bottles dry and storing three of them away. The empty one beside the coffee machine he put in the trash, before going to the cupboard and pulling out what he needed to make a fresh latte. The sleek coffee machine had been expensive, but it was worth it. Kylo gave a wry smile as he glanced at all Hux's precious herbal teas - none of which had been touched in the last three months. Hux had developed a very firm preference for very sweet coffee, which had been annoying for them both at first. Running to coffee shops continually and putting up with Hux's cravings in the middle of the night wasn't practical, or affordable, but when Kylo first bought the coffee machine he hadn't been very good at using it. Now, though, it was safe to say he was something of an expert.

There was something soothing about the process of making the coffee. Kylo busied himself with it, calmly going through the steps and readying the overly sweet drink as he glanced at his watch. Hux had said he wanted to be woken at 10. It was almost time.

What Kylo didn't expect when he turned around to take the drink through to the bedroom was to find Hux standing in the doorway, smiling sleepily at him. Swamped in an oversized sweater that didn't do anything to hide the swell of his stomach, and with his hair still scruffy from bed, he was the picture of perfection.

"Is that for me?" he asked gently, reminding Kylo that he was supposed to do something other than stare.

"Oh," he managed. "Yes. Here. Good morning, honey."

Hux smiled at the endearment, thankfully not arguing as he often did that he was anything but sweet, and accepted the latte mug and the kiss Kylo pressed to his lips. Kylo's hands went habitually to the swell of Hux's stomach as he silently greeted their child.

"Did you sleep well?" Kylo asked as he allowed Hux enough space to take a sip from the mug. Hux hummed contentedly, before nodding.

"Well enough."

"Are you hungry?"

Hux gave a small laugh, shaking his head. "Give me a chance to wake up and have my coffee first."

"It's decaf," Kylo reminded him as they moved through to the living room. Kylo sat on the sofa, shimmying up as far as he could and spreading his legs to make room for Hux. He held his hand out and locked his arm to offer Hux support as he lowered himself to sit between Kylo's thighs. Once in place, Hux sat back with a sigh. The fluffy sweater ticked Kylo's chin as he rest it against Hux's shoulder. Kylo's arms came around Hux, embracing him and touching his stomach lovingly.

"You smell wet," Hux said after another sip of his latte.

"It was raining."

"Mm, I can tell."

They fell silent for a moment, the sound of the rain outside hitting the window and their heartbeats soft around them.

"Shall I go change?" Kylo offered.

"No, I like it."

Kylo kissed what he could reach of Hux's cheek. "You're weird," he murmured affectionately.

"Can we go for a walk later?"

"Where to?" Kylo's hand slipped beneath the hem of Hux's sweater, pressing against the warm skin of his stomach.

"The park?" Hux suggested, holding his coffee in one hand and repositioning Kylo's hand with the other. Kylo smiled to himself when, after a few seconds, he felt the kick he'd been looking for.

"Even if it's still raining?"

"Especially if it's still raining. It wouldn't be autumn without it."

"Mm," Kylo murmured absentmindedly. "Your raincoat doesn't fit anymore though, does it?"

"No, and that's your fault."

Kylo chuckled warmly, sensing Hux's smile. "You could wear the new one I got you."

"Don't you think it will be too warm?"

"Try it," Kylo encouraged. "Anyway, how about we go to the coffee shop as well? Show you off."

"So the barista knows it really isn't you who has an addiction to pumpkin spiced lattes?"

Kylo chuckled again good naturedly. He didn't much care what people thought of him, but he knew Hux loved the coffee shop. It was a block from the park, but due to the distance from their flat - and the cost of purchasing several specialist lattes a day - they'd gone there less and less frequently over the last few months. Hux had also found the lingering heat of summer too much, leaving Kylo to go out in search of pumpkin spiced coffee a little too early in the year.

"I'm so glad it's fall and not spring."

Hux chuckled, finishing off his drink. "I'm sure you'd find a way to get me what I needed, no matter the season."

Kylo took the still warm mug and set it aside, kissing Hux's cheek. "Of course I would. Anything for you two."

Hux shifted in Kylo's arms, running his hands over his stomach. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Not long now," Kylo said happily, lacing his fingers with Hux's as he mentally counted down the weeks.

"It feels like forever," Hux murmured, sounding tired. It wasn't unusual for the warmth of the drink to lull him back to sleep, and Kylo was happy to let him rest as much as he needed.

"Do you want to lie down again?" he asked tenderly.

Hux shook his head in response, sighing. "No. I need to get up. I want to go for a coffee."

"Okay," Kylo said, ignoring the fact that Hux was getting heavier in his arms and clearly wasn't about to get up.

"Did I mention how desperate I am for a pumpkin spiced latte?" Hux mumbled, resting his head back on Kylo's shoulder and closing his eyes. "I'd kill for one."

Kylo couldn't help chuckling. "You may have mentioned it, once or twice."

"Only once or twice?" Hux asked with a tired little huff of amusement.

"Yeah, only once or twice."

Seconds later, his breathing had evened out, and Kylo smiled to himself as he held Hux in his arms, their fingers still laced together over the spot where their child kicked firmly.


End file.
